The Proposal
by shadowhunterherondale
Summary: Jace and Karla have been together for two months. Wonder what's going to happen after living together for two months. This is a Deleted scene from Chapter 5


**The Proposal**

**Hey guys how are ya'll doing? I really hope that good :) anyways I decided to do a one shot for Being Different :) I decided to write the proposal :) I thought that it would be nice to write about that special day and I also thought that it would be nice for ya'll to read about it. This is more like a deleted scene so I hope ya'll enjoy and let me know how I did to see if I should write deleted scenes in the future**

**This scene takes over after being in Seattle for two months.**

**July 23th, 2011**

Two months. Two months we have been in Seattle, and I have been enjoying every moment of it. Sure I missed my family, but I think it was for the best. Jace has been very nice to me, and every moment I spend with him makes me fall in love with him more.

"Love?" Jace said from the living room.

"Yea?" I said from the kitchen. Today was Friday and it was supposed to be movie night.

"I wanted to ask you something." He said coming into the kitchen.

I started cutting the vegetables that I was going to use for the salad. "What is it?" I asked.

"Can you look at me?" He asked.

I smiled and put the knife down. I turned to look at him.

He smiled. "Listen I wanted to do something different today." He said.

I smiled. "That's not a question." I told him.

He smiled again. "No that's not what I wanted to ask you. I wanted to know if you would like to go to a picnic." He said.

"Is it just us? Or is someone else going?" I asked.

"It's just us." He said.

I nodded.

"So what do you think?" He asked.

I smiled and went to hug him. "I would love to go. It doesn't matter where we go as long as we're together. It could be to the end of the world and I would still love it." I told him.

He smiled and gave me a light kiss. "I would also go to the end of the world with you." He said.

I smiled. "So am I supposed to prepare something for us to take?" I asked.

He smiled. "No. Everything is already settled." He said.

I nodded. "So that means that I should stop making the salad that we were going to have for dinner." I said more to myself than to him.

"What else were you making?" He asked.

I sighed. "The Chicken Alfredo." I said.

"Mmm that sounds nice." He said.

I smiled and nodded. "Well breakfast should be ready in a little bit." I said.

He smiled. "Do you need help? Can I help you with anything?" He asked

I smiled and looked at him. "No I don't need help, but you can help by staying away from the kitchen until everything is ready." I told him.

"Why?" He asked with a smile playing around his lips.

"Because I wanted to make something special for you today. So I hope your stomach has enough room." I told him.

He laughed. "Can I have a look?" He asked.

"No. I told you its special. You can have a look when I serve the food."

He smiled and pulled me against him. He gave me a kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I loved how he kissed me and I loved it when he pulled me against him without even a warning.

We kissed until I remembered that I had food on the stove.

"Oh my God the food!" I said letting him go.

He laughed. "Alright I'll let you cook, and don't worry my stomach will have enough room." He said with a smile before he left

I smiled. I went back to checking what was done. The yellow rice, the refried beans, sausage, bacon, hash browns and eggs were done. Now all that was left to do were the pancakes. I prepared the mix and started making them. I made enough for both of us. I went to set the table first and then I went back to the kitchen.I started preparing the plates with rice, refried beans, sausage, bacon, hash browns, and eggs. Then I grabbed two more plates and I put pancakes with strawberry and banana. Then I pit the strawberry syrup on top. I went to put the plates at the table, and then went back for the two other plates.

Then I went to fill up four glasses with drinks, two with orange juice and two with milk. I took them to the table and sighed. "Jace breakfast is ready." I said.

He got up from the couch and came to stand next to where I was standing.

I looked at him.

He looked at the food at the table and then back at me.

"So?" I asked.

He smiled. "Everything looks very good." He said.

I smiled. "Sit." I told him.

"Ladies first." He said.

I smiled and went to the chair that was next to his.

He pushed the chair for me, and then he went to sit down.

We started to eat.

"Mmm this is delicious." Jace said.

I smiled. "I'm glad that you like it." I said.

"I don't like it. I love it." He said.

I smiled again.

"You should make this more often."

I laughed.

We finished eating and then we went to watch a movie. By the time the movie was done it was twelve.

"Well I must go." Jace said.

"You're leaving?" I asked.

He turned to look at me and smiled. "Yes. I want to make sure that everything is ready for tonight." He said.

I smiled. "Can't I have a clue?" I asked.

He smiled. "No. Well it's near Forks. That's all I'm saying." He said.

I smiled. Forks. That was three hours away from here. "Well I'll see you over there at six." He said

I nodded.

He gave me a light kiss and then he left.

_Great. Now I had six hours without him. What was I supposed to do now? _I bit my bottom lip. _Well I could go shopping..._I smiled and went to get my purse and keys. Jace had something in mind that much I understood. I just wonder what it was...might as well look good for tonight. I pressed the button for the elevator and took my phone out. I decided to call Lindy because I was going to need help.

"Hello?" Lindy said.

"Lindy, I need your help." I said.

"What happened? Did Jace do something to you? Did he hit you or something?" She asked.

_Wait what? _I seriously fought the urge to laugh.

"Did he? Because he doesn't look like he is that kind of man." She kept saying.

"Lindy! You have it all wrong. I need your help to look good tonight. Jace organized a picnic for us and I want to look nice." I said.

She sighed. "Karla! You almost gave me a heart attack! Keep in mind that I am seven months pregnant." She said.

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I just didn't think you would get that conclusion. Anyways, will you help me?" I asked.

There was a short pause. "Sure. You want to meet there?" She asked.

"Um I can pick you up of you want." I suggested.

"Okay that's fine."

"Okay. I'll be there in five." I said before I hung up.

The doors to the elevator opened and I got in it. I put the key in and locked the doors. Then I pressed the button with the number one. The elevator started going down. It has been two months and some days since I have seen my mother and brothers. I talked to them on the phone, but it wasn't the same. The doors opened and I got out.

"Hey Karla, how are you doing?" Brian asked.

I smiled. "Hey Brian. I'm good, how about you?" I asked.

"I'm good just here working." He said.

I smiled.

"Hey can I ask you something?" He said.

I went to stand in front of the desk. "What is it?" I asked.

"Did you and Jace get in a fight or something? I mean its none of my business, but ya'll are always together. Always even to go to the store or to just put gas, and today ya'll are alone." He said.

I smiled. "No we didn't get in a fight. He planned a picnic and he went to make sure that everything is how he wanted it." I said.

"A picnic? How come I wasn't invited?" He asked.

I laughed. "It's just Jace and I." I said.

"Oh. No wonder." He said.

I nodded. "Well I have to go. I have to pick up Lindy. See you later." I said as I walked towards the doors.

"Yea you too and good luck." He said

I smiled and nodded.

_Good luck? For what?_

I went to get in my Volvo and turned it on. I grabbed my phone and dialed my mother's number. It was a good thing that the phone was connected to the car, that way I didn't have to hold it in my hand while driving. I got out of the parking lot and started driving towards Lindy's house.

"Hello?" My mother said.

"Hey mom, how are ya'll doing?" I asked.

"Good and you? How is school?" She asked.

"I'm good. It's good I'm learning some things." I said. It wasn't a complete lie. I was taking courses online and I was going to music class every Monday and Wednesday before Jace woke up and I was back when he was barely getting up. I was learning to play the piano, and I had improved so much. When I had just got here I knew I few keys.

"That's good to hear. Do what are you studying?" She asked.

_Damn it! _I had not planned what to tell her when she asked that. "Um I'm studying to become a vet." I told her. It wasn't a lie either. Tuesdays and Thursdays I would go to my practices and was back before Jace noticed. It was a hand in training school.

"That's wonderful!" She said.

I nodded. "Yea it is." I said as I stopped in front of Lindy's house. I honked the horn. "So how are Chris and Kevin? What about Tito and David? And Jasmine?" I asked.

My mother laughed. "They are fine. Chris and Kevin wake up late and they spend the night at their friend Guillermo. Tito is the same with Jasmine and David comes and goes like always." She said.

I nodded. "I'm glad for Chris and Kevin. I really hope that Tito and Jasmine work things out." I said as Lindy got in the car.

"Hey how are you?" Lindy said.

"Hang on let me just finish the call with my mom." I whispered.

She nodded.

"Is someone with you?" My mother asked.

"Yes it's a friend I met here. She's really nice." I told my mother.

"Oh. Well I'll let you go so you can talk to your friend." My mother said.

I nodded. "Okay. Love you mom." I said.

"Take care. Love you too. Bye." She said before she hung up.

I sighed and started driving towards the boutique.

"She doesn't know about Jace right?" Lindy asked.

I shook my head. "No." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

I sighed again. "I don't know. It's just that I feel like she won't accept Jace." I said.

She nodded. "What if you get engaged one of these days? You're not going to tell her?" She asked.

Lindy was right. I had to tell my mother about my relationship with Jace, but at the same time there was something that was telling me that it wasn't the right time. "I don't know. Besides I'm not getting engaged anytime soon." I said.

"You never know." She said.

There was something going on here and I was going to figure it out. "Is there something that you are not telling me?" I asked.

"No." She said too quickly.

"Lindy." I said.

She sighed. "Fine! All I know is that Jace is taking you to a beach." She said.

_To a beach? What the hell are we going to do at a beach at night? _"Which one?'

"I don't know I think it's called La Push beach." She said.

I nodded.

"Please don't tell him I told you. It was supposed to be a surprise." She said.

I smiled. "Relax it will be since I have never been there." I said.

She nodded. "So what are you planning on wearing?" She asked.

I smiled again. "That's why you are helping me."

We made it to the boutique twenty minutes later. There was all kinds of clothes here. There were dresses of different kinds, jeans, blouses, and shoes.

"Okay so where should we start?" I asked.

"Well you are going to the beach you might as well take a bikini." Lindy said.

"Yes but I'm not supposed to know. Remember?" I said.

"Oh. Right. Well it can't be a dress because it doesn't look right to show up at a beach with a dress. How about a blouse?" She asked.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"It could be a dress. It doesn't have to be long or anything."

"Yea that's true."

We went to the short dresses area. I found one that I immediately loved. It was the color of fairy tale ivory. That's what the tag said. Well to me it was a sparkly beige strapless dress.

"What do you think?" I asked Lindy.

"You should try it on." She said.

I smiled and went to the fitting rooms. I took off my clothes and I put on the dress. I pulled the zipper up and looked at myself in the mirror. I really liked the dress and it was my size too. The dress ended about four inches above my knees. I got out and went to show Lindy.

"You should take it. It looks perfect on you." Lindy said

I nodded. "I really like it." I told her.

She nodded. "You can even wear the black jacket that Jace gave you." She said.

I nodded. "Thanks Lindy." I said before going back to change.

After that we went to the shoes section. There were these black boots that Lindy said that would look good with the outfit. They were about four inches below my knee and they didn't have heels so that was good. I went to pay and then we went to eat lunch with Lindy.

She was craving ice cream, shakes, pizza, and fruit salad.

We went to a place that Lindy knew where they had all of it.

I ended up eating the same things as Lindy since I started craving it also.

By the time we were done it was one thirty.

"Crap! I need to go get ready." I said.

"Let's go to your apartment. That way I can help you get ready and then you can drop me off when you are on your way." She said.

My phone started to ring.

"Um hang on." I told Lindy while I looked for my phone in my purse.

I found it and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey love." Jace said.

I smiled. "Hey babe." I said.

"Listen I decided that I'm going to pick you up at four thirty." He said.

"What? That's three hours from now." I said.

"Yea I know. I can't wait to see you." He said.

"Me too. Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Everything is perfect." He said.

I smiled. "Well then I'll start getting ready as soon as I get home." I said.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm with Lindy. She was craving pizza, and ice cream and a shake and I decided to take her out." I said.

"Oh!" He said.

"Have you eaten?" I asked.

"Yes I was just done."

"Okay. I didn't wanted you to starve because of what you are doing. Whatever it is."

He laughed. "Trust me babe you are going to love it."

That just made me more curious.

"Well I'm going to let you go so you can get ready. I love you."

"Okay. I love you."

"See you in a few hours."

"Okay bye."

"Bye." He said before he hung up.

"Time to go." Lindy said.

I nodded.

We went back to the apartment and I went straight to the shower. I shaved my legs, and then I took a shower. I only had two hours and a half before Jace was here and I was starting to get nervous. That made me to be in the shower for almost an hour. I got out and dried myself. I put on my bra and boxer and wrapped myself in the towel. I went back to the room and sat down on a chair. Lindy dried my hair and then curled it. She put on my make-up, eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, and lip gloss. By the time Lindy was done it was four twenty. I put on the dress, the jacket and the black boots.

"Turn in a circle." Lindy said.

I shook my head but turned in a circle.

"Okay you look perfect." She said.

I smiled.

"Go look in the mirror." She said.

I went to the mirror and stared at my reflection. My hair was curly and the hair that was at my side's was tied back. It looked good. The jacket looked great with the dress. I smiled, and went back to the room.

"So what do you think?" Lindy asked.

"It's perfect." I said.

Lindy's phone started to vibrate. She checked it. "Well I have to go. My boyfriend is down there already." She said.

"Wait I'll come down with you. Jace should be here any minute now." I said as we went down the stairs. I grabbed my purse, phone, and keys.

We went to the elevator.

I pressed the button and the doors opened.

We went in and I locked the apartment.

I pressed the button with the number one and the elevator started going down.

"Thank you so much for helping me get ready Lindy." I said.

She smiled. "No problem." She said.

The doors opened and Jace was standing there.

I jumped and so did Lindy.

"Can ya'll really stop scaring me? Jeez I'm a seven month pregnant woman. One of these days this baby is just going to pop out because of this." She said.

I laughed and so did Jace.

"Anyways see you guys later and enjoy your night." She said as she left.

I got out of the elevator.

"You look beautiful." Jace said.

I smiled. "Thank you." I said.

He wasn't wearing the clothes in which he had left. He was actually wearing a black tuxedo and a tie that matched the color of my dress. Which was weird...Lindy must have told him the color of my dress.

"You look very handsome." I said.

"I was born handsome." He said.

I laughed.

"Well let's get going because it's going to take us a while to get there." He said.

I nodded.

An hour and a half later we made it to a deserted beach. I guess nobody came during the night here. That was when I noticed that there was something that looked like a camp fire a few yards away.

We got off the car and Jace took my hand in his and guided me there. It wasn't a campfire, but there was a basket there, with rose petals on the sand, and there was a red sheet over the sand where we could sit or lie down. There were also white and red candles.

Jace went to open a champagne bottle and poured champagne on two glasses. He offered me one and I took it. "What do you think?" He asked.

I smiled. I was completely speechless. "It's beautiful." I said

He smiled. "Come here." He said.

I went to stand next to him.

He took my hand in his and guided me to where there was a trunk of a tree.

We sat down there.

"I want us to watch the sunset for a while." He said.

I turned to look at the setting Sun that was above the waves of the beach. It was incredible how it looked. Sure I had seen the sunset before, but never like this. I had been to Galveston, but I had watched the sunset from the ferry when we were on our way back from the island.

I leaned my head on Jace's shoulder and he hugged me. This was one of the best moments of my life. There is nothing that can compare to watching the sunset with the man that you love. The man of your dreams. That was absolutely priceless.

As the sun continued to go down, the moon started to appear and so did the stars. After a while the dun was gone and the moon was up shinning in the sky. Giving is some light just like the sun. The stars looked bigger and brighter from here. Maybe because there was no society taking away their light.

"Alright let's eat out dinner, and then we can continue looking at the stars." Jace said.

I turned to look at him and smiled.

We went to sit down on the red sheet that was over the sand.

"Okay so the food is not so special. I barely had time to put it together." He said.

I smiled. "It's fine. It doesn't matter what you brought, but thank you for this though." I told him.

He smiled. "Okay so I brought sandwiches and some fruit." He said.

"That's fine." I said.

"Are you sure?" Jace asked.

I smiles and nodded.

We ate our sandwiches and fruit with the sound of the waves. Them we lie down so we could look at the stars. My head against his shoulder. His arm around me holding me closer to him.

"The stars look beautiful and bright here." I said.

"That's because the light that we have in the city take away their light. We don't see them that bright in the city." He said.

I nodded. "They even look bigger." I said turning my head to look at him.

As he also turned to look at me, I got this urge to kiss him.

He must have read my mind because he pulled me closer and kissed me.

It was a slow kiss at first. The way that its always with him, but then things started to get heated up and our kiss turned more urgent and passionately. One of my hands was on his hair and the other one at his wait pulling at him to get closer if it was possible. He was doing the same to me. Trying to pull me closer to him as if the way we were was not close enough.

We stopped kissing and we were both gasping for air.

"Want to go for a walk?" He asked as he was still trying to get his breathing under control.

I nodded since I was still out of breath.

We got up and started walking.

"So what do you think of this place?" He asked already having his breathing under control.

"It's nice. I like it." I said as my breathing slowed.

He smiled. "It must be great living close to a beach, don't you think?" He asked.

I smiled. "Yes it must be pretty cool. You can come whenever you want. When you feel sad, nervous, stressed, or happy. The sound of the waves could calm the nervousness, and take the sadness, and stress away." I said.

He nodded. "How do you dream your dream house?" He asked.

I smiled. "My dream house. I want it to be very big. I want to have a lot of land so I can have horses. Having a house in front of a beach would be nice also. What about yours?" I asked looking straight where there were trees.

He didn't answer and I turned to see if he was next to me, but he wasn't. I turned around and I saw him in one knee with something in his hand.

_What's going on?_ I asked myself as my heart skipped a beat. I went to stand in front of him and saw that he had this small black box open with a white gold ring inside it.

"I know that this might appear to sudden for you, but you have something that makes me feel and see that you are the right woman for me. I know it has only been two months since we have met, but as every day passes I realize that I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I don't want to lose you, and I want to love you every moment that I can. I want to be with you in whichever way I can, and I want to be there for you when you need me the most and when you need me the least. I want to start a family with you, and I want you to be the mother of my children. This might sound crazy because of what you have been through, but I want to ask you to marry me not because I want to get you into bed, but because I love you with my heart and soul. I love you more than my own life, and I promise to love you, and respect you as long as we both shall live. Karla will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He said.

I smiled. "To be honest it does surprise me, but I knew that you were planning something. The moment I saw you I felt like I had known you for a while, which it doesn't feel like it has been two months that we have spent together. I know that you are the perfect man for me because your face had come to me in a dream when I was younger. I love you so so much that it would be an honor for me that one day you call me your wife, and I do want to be the mother of your children. Because I love you more than my own life. So yes. I do want to become your wife." I said.

He smiled and stood up. He took the ring from the box. He took my left hand, and he put the ring on my third finger.

The ring was beautiful. It kind of looked like my graduation ring, except that my engagement ring had a white hexagon shaped stone.

Jace took my hands in his and he kissed me.

I kissed him back.

Them he picked me up and turned us in a circle.

I laughed.

He hugged me tightly to his chest.

"I love you." He said.

I smiled. "I love you." I said. I will never get tired of hearing those words come out of his mouth. I loved this man so much. I never thought that I could love this way. Yes, I had loved another man before, but never like this. Maybe this was what soul mates felt like, but the only thing that mattered was that he loved me as much as I loved him, and no one could take that away.

He let go of me. "Now we have to celebrate the engagement and let everyone know." Jace said.

I nodded.

"Which means we have to visit our parents." He said.

I sighed. "I can't. Not right now." I said as I felt a small pressure on my chest as I thought of my parents. My father wouldn't care. He never cared when it was something that had to do with us. My mother in the other hand cared too much.

"Why not?" He asked.

"My mother wouldn't understand. I don't want to have an argument with her because she is going to think that I have gone crazy. She wouldn't understand that there is a connection between us." I said.

Jace smiled and nodded. "Which means that we're probably going to get married without them knowing." He said.

I nodded and sighed. "I'm sorry." I said.

He hugged me. "Don't be. We can always renew out vowels and they can be there." He said.

I smiled and nodded. "So who are we going to tell?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking of Lindy, Brian, Hector, both Lindy's and Hector's family; um let's see who else...oh that girl that you met in school what's her name?" He said.

"Crystal." I said.

He nodded. 'Yea her, would you like your friends to come?" He asked.

"Well I wanted Cindy and Ana to come, but I don't know if they can. I'm sure that Tania can't cine because she's in school." I told him.

"Call them." He said.

"Right now?" I asked.

"Sure." He said.

I nodded. I took my phone out and dialed Cindy's number first.

"Hello?" Cindy said after the third ring.

"Hey Cindy how are you?" I said.

"Hey Karla! I'm good. How's Seattle?" She asked.

I smiled. "It's very nice. Listen I wanted to ask you something." I said.

"Okay." She said.

"Would you like to come to Seattle for a few days? I'll pay for everything." I told her.

"To Seattle?" Cindy asked.

'Yes to Seattle. Today it's the twenty third of July and I thought it would be nice if you and Ana could come for a few days before going back to school. Unless you already have plans." I told her.

"When?" She asked.

"We'll I can buy your tickets right now and I'll call you back as soon as I have the confirmation." I told her.

"That soon?" She asked.

"Yes. What do you think?" I asked.

"That would be so awesome!" Cindy screamed over the phone.

I laughed. "Do you think Ana would like to come?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? I'll love to go!" Ana said.

I laughed again. "Ana! Didn't know you were with Cindy right now." I told her.

Ana laughed. "We were having a few drinks." Ana said.

"And you didn't invite me?" I asked sounding hurt.

"Oh come on! You're so far away and if we send it via mail the drink wouldn't be the same." Ana said.

I laughed. "I'm just kidding. Okay I'll purchase the tickets right now. Ya'll better start packing because I'm buying the earliest flight." I told them.

"Okay!" They said.

"Okay. I'll see you guys in a few hours." I told them.

"Okay bye." They Saud.

I hung up. It was a good thing that Jace has brought the computer. "Okay so now we just have to purchase the tickets." I told him.

"Already done." Jace said.

"What?" I asked.

"I purchased them while you were on the phone." He said.

"Oh okay. At what time is the flight?" I asked.

"It leaves Houston's bush airport at three in the morning." He said.

I nodded. "Which means they have to be there at one." I said.

Jace nodded.

I sighed and called Cindy back.

"Hello?" Cindy said.

"Cindy ya'll have to be at the airport at one." I told her.

"At one? In the afternoon?" She asked.

"No. At one as in one in the morning." I told her.

"That early? We're not going to even sleep." She said.

"You can sleep for a little bit when the plane gets here and when you are here you can sleep some more." I told her.

Cindy sighed. "Tea that's true. Okay. We'll start packing right now. How is the weather? just so we know what to pack." She said.

"It's different than Houston. Over there is already hot and here it's not so much." I told her.

"Okay. Ima pack a sweater just in case." She said.

I laughed.

"Okay. See you in a few." She said.

"Okay. Bye." I said.

"Bye." She said.

Then I hung up. "Okay so now we have to plan the engagement dinner." I told Jace.

Jace smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"It's all been taken care of." He said.

I smiled. "You surprise me every day more." I told him before I kissed him.

"Would you like to stay at the house? That way you have more time with your friends and we can all get to know each other." He said.

I nodded. "That would be nice." I said.

"There is a small problem though." He said.

"Which is?" I asked.

"The house is in Forks." He said.

"The house is here? So that would mean that everyone would have to drive three hours." I told him.

"Not really. I'm talking about the house that we will be staying. The one we are having the engagement dinner is in Trainer Valley. It's near Seattle." He said.

"Oh! Okay. So shouldn't we go pack as well?" I asked.

He nodded. "We can always show them around." He said.

I nodded. "Okay." I said.

We got up and started to pick up everything. We put most of the stuff inside the car, and then we left.

Tomorrow I was going to be able to see my friends after being away for two months. The hard part was going to be telling them about the engagement. "Jace?" I asked.

"Why don't we stay in the house that is in Rainier Valley?" I asked.

"We can stay there if you want." He said.

I nodded. "It's closer." I said.

Jace smiled and nodded.

The drive to Seattle felt shorter. Jace parked the car and we went up to our apartment. We went to pack a suitcase for each of us, and then I grabbed a bag so I could take some dresses so Ana and Cindy could help me pick one for the dinner. I took a smaller bag and took some jewelry, make-up, and perfume.

"Ready?" Jace asked.

I smiled. "Ready." I said.

We went downstairs with our suitcases. We went to the elevator and locked the apartment.

"When is the dinner?" I asked as the elevator started to go down.

"In a few days. I wanted to make sure that you would marry me before taking care of the details, but you can take care of it if you want." Jace said.

I smiled. "I bet Cindy and Ana would like to help." I said.

Jace smiled.

The doors opened and we got out.

"Going camping huh." Brian said.

I laughed. "Something like that." I told him.

"Good luck." He said.

"Thank you." We said. We walked outside and went to out everything in the Volvo. We got in and left the parking lot. We were on our way to Rainier Valley, which I didn't know where it was.

I looked out the window as Jace drove, well I tried since everything was blurry.

There were trees everywhere just like in Seattle.

Jace was driving on a street that was surrounded by trees. The moon looked bigger, beautiful, and it looked like it shined more. The stars also looked beautiful. They looked so big and full of light. It was an amazing view. After a few minutes Jace turned right into a driveway that disappeared in the forest. It would have been so dark if it weren't for the moon and the stars.

Out of nowhere a big two story house appeared.

Jace parked in front of the house. "What do you think?" Jace asked.

I smiled. "It's beautiful." I said looking at the white house. The house had a small garden of roses on the front, and of some other flowers. That made the house looked more beautiful.

We got off and got our suitcases. We closed the doors of the car and walked up the steps.

Jace unlocked the door and we went in. He turned on the lights, and I was even more surprised by what I saw.

"This is your house too?" I asked.

"I told an old friend of mine that I was getting married, and he built this house for us as a wedding gift." He said.

"When? Do I know him?" I asked.

"A few days ago. He said that he was thinking of giving me a house, and that he had been doing it for months and it was just finished a week ago." Jace said.

I nodded. "He did a great job." I said looking around.

The living room was done in white and silver. There were two large couches that we're white, and two that were a light gray, making it look almost silver. The walls were white. The curtains were a light gray. It had white floor tiles and at the middle of the living room there was this small light gray carpet. On top of the carpet there was a glass table to decorate the living room. The couches made a square in the living room surrounding the table.

"Yes. He did, but I think that his wife was the one that told him how to do it." Jace said chuckling.

I laughed. "She must love to decorate." I said.

Jace smiled. "She does. She decorated the house they have. Their house is three stories high." He said.

I smiled and shook my head. "That must have been a lot of hard work. What's her name?" I asked.

"Esme." He said.

"Esme." I said and then I smiled. "That's a pretty name." I said.

Jace smiled and nodded. "Well we should get to bed. Tomorrow we have to be at the airport at seven." He said.

I nodded and sighed.

We walked up the stairs to the second floor.

The first floor was huge, and I could tell that the second floor was going to be also. There were three hallways. One at the right, one to the left, and one in front of us.

"What now?" I asked.

"We'll he said that it was the last door." Jace said.

"We'll it's probably the one over there." I said pointing to the door that was facing us on the hallway in front of us.

"Yes you're right." Jace said.

I nodded.

We started walking forward until the door was in front of us.

"Jace. This is your room. Hope that you enjoy it. Love-Esme." Jace read from a note that was tapped to the door.

I tried so hard not to laugh, but failed. "Imagine if we had been lost in the house and then we ended up here." I said between giggles.

Jace laughed. "I would have been tired and mad." Jace said with a smile.

I smiled and opened the door. I went in and searched for the light switch. I found it, and turned on the lights. I was even more surprised.

The room was done in white and blue. The walls were white. The carpet was white. The furniture was also white, but the sheets to the bed and the curtains were blue.

"This room is so big." I said.

Jace nodded. "It's even bigger than the one at the apartment." He said.

I nodded. I went to leave my bags by the wall, and took my shoes and jacket off. I put my phone to charge and put an alarm. Then I went through my suitcase and noticed that I forgot my pajamas.

_Damn it! How am I supposed to sleep now? _

I was going to have to sleep on boxer and bra.

_Oh well._

I pulled the zipper down of my dress, and suddenly Jace was behind me kissing my neck.

_If he kept doing that I didn't know if I was going to hold back..._

"Jace. Jace we can't. If...if.." I said letting my thought trail off.

"If what?" He said against my skin.

"If...we keep doing what we're doing I don't know if I'm going to be able to stop." I told him. My voice was just a whisper.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked as he hugged me against him.

I shook my head and turned around. I kissed him and he lifted me up in his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Jace lied us down on the bed. He started to pull my dress down, and I let him.

I unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. Then I started to unbuckle his belt and I took his pants off, and we started the honeymoon much sooner than we should have.

The next morning my alarm woke me up at six.

I groaned because I was very comfortable in Jace's arms. My head was against his chest and Jace had his arms around me, hugging me to him. "Jace." I said.

Nothing.

"Jace. We have to get up." I said as I tried to move.

I gasped.

Jace lied down on his back, pulling me with him making me be on top of him.

_Oh no. This was not good._

I tried moving Jace's arms and after a little struggle he finally let go. I sighed. I didn't wanted him to feel uncomfortable. I covered myself and looked back at a sleeping Jace. But something red caught my eye instead. I went to get a closer look and saw that it was blood. It wasn't a little but a lot.

_Was I on my period?_

Not that I remembered...then that meant that it was because of the sex.

_Did all women bleed every time they had sex?_

Probably. I sighed and went to take a shower.

Today I was going to have to do a lot of explaining.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

It has been three days since Cindy and Ana has come to Seattle. They were happy to see me happy, but they were surprised of the engagement. To everyone else I was still engaged to Yurlin. I explained everything to them, and I told them how I felt. Then they agreed with the engagement.

Jace got a long with them good.

That first day we stayed in at the house, and Cindy and Ana were as surprised as ne when we got there. The second day we went to Tacoma, and to Shoreline.

Tacoma was beautiful. It had a mountain that during the winter it looked white.

We took a lot of pictures together, but I told Cindy and Ana that they had to keep it a secret.

They agreed.

Today was the engagement dinner.

We had just had dinner, and Ana was about to say something when Hector stood up.

"Can I have everyone's attention please." Hector said.

We all turned to look at him.

"Thank you. I know that we are all here to celebrate Karla and Jace's engagement, but before me make a toast, I would like to say something to my girlfriend Lindy." Hector said going to stand in front of Lindy.

Lindy turned to look at me with a look that said _what's going on?_

I shook my head because I really didn't know.

Hector sighed. "Lindy, the moments that we have spent together are all wonderful, and I think that before our baby comes into this world that we should form a family. That's why I would like to ask your parents for your hand in marriage." Hector said.

_Her hand in what?! _

The only thing I could do was stare.

_Aw! How great for them._

"Well we accept, but it's Lindy the one that should answer that." Lindy's father said.

Hector knelt on one knee. "What do you say Lindy? Would you like to be my wife?" He asked.

Lindy started crying. "Yes! A million times yes!" Lindy said hugging Hector.

Hector stood up and he took a white gold ring put of a jewelry box. He put the ring on Lindy's finger.

"I would like to make a toast for the brides and grooms." Cindy said.

I smiled and raised my glass.

"To the brides and grooms." Everyone said.

This was something that I really didn't expect today. Lindy got engaged!

Jace had just smiled when Hector proposed. He probably knew about everything and he probably helped Hector too.

This was going to be a moment that I will definitely never forget.

**Okay guys that's it for this deleted scene. I'm sorry but I was in kind of a hurry to finish it, but if you want I can make one for the three days that Cindy and Ana were in Seattle. I am also sorry that I couldn't post the new story that I was going to post nut I will post it next time. I promise. I also need to rewrite Moving On because the whole story has changed. Let me know what you guys think of this one and if I should write more deleted scenes. Anyways thank you for reading, and for reviewing. Thank you for all the support. Until next time!**


End file.
